Parker Vallense
Parker Vallense (codename Gemstone) is a student at the Xavier School for the Gifted and a member of the Gen X class. History Origin Nathaniel Essex, also known as Mister Sinister, impregnated Desdemona, a clone of the mutant known as Shard. Parker and his twin Lucia were born of this pregnancy. Soon after his birth, a vampire named Kainus kidnapped Desdemona and the twins and pulled them into a pocket dimension. Kainus froze Desdemona when she tried to fight him, placing her in an indefinite suspended animation. Kainus prepared to feed on the children but sensing their mutant genes, decided to keep them instead. The reason for this is unknown. Parker and Lucia, now teenagers, eventually discovered their true lineage and found their mother. The twins decided to fight back against Kainus. During the fight, Lucia used Kainus' technology and opened a portal for them to escape through. Lucia was separated in the jump. Charles Xavier and Emma Frost discovered Parker's resurface into their dimension and attempted to find him. Eventually he joined the Xavier School for the Gifted. Powers and Abilities Powers * Blood Crystals: Parker is able to create crystal constructs from his own blood. ** They can vary in size, shape, density, and hardness. They can be as fragile as glass or hard as diamonds. The harder and more dense the crystal, the more blood is required to make it. ** Parker can change the colors of his crystals at will but they will also change to match his emotions. *** Red: Love *** Blue: Regret *** Black: Anger *** Yellow: Sad *** Orange: Missing Someone *** White: Pure Happiness * Chocolate Powers: For whatever reason, Parker is also able to create any type of chocolate food he's eaten before. He can create foods that are not entirely chocolate, such as chocolate strawberries, but only if he's eaten that actual food. If he's had plain strawberries separately, he can't create chocolate strawberries. His natural scent as well as the taste of his skin are milk chocolate, tho if he concentrates he can change them. (Honestly if you think about this long enough you'll realize that someone's gonna have a good time having sex with him and also how gross this is because bugs would be attracted to his scent and he'd be creating food out of his blood. Shmoe is weird.) Abilities * Fighting: Parker is a pretty good hand-to-hand combatant. * Swordsmanship: Typically in a fight, Parker sticks to creating and using crystal swords. * Multilingual: Parker is fluent in English, Japanese, French, Russian, American Sign Language, Spanish, German, and Italian. * Being Generally Confused: Because he grew up in a pocket dimension, Parker excels at being confused about customs and rules that most people know as common sense. Such as dating two people at once. Weaknesses * Fatigue: Because his powers require the use of his blood, he is prone to fatigue if overusing his powers. * Being Generally Confused: Again, because Parker grew up in a pocket dimension, he is very good at being confused about pretty much everything. This can get him into some sticky situations that would have otherwise been avoided completely. * Obsessive: Specifically when it comes to love, Parker will obsess over the one he loves and go to the ends of the earth to protect them. His expectations of what he needs to do for said person are extremely unrealistic. Trivia * Parker's character description from the New Marvel casting call: ** 3. Parker Vallense (Gemstone) - Born in our world but raised in an alternate future, Parker is an oddity. When his capture, Kainus, was attacked, Parker escaped the pocket dimension and found a home again in our world. Unaccustomed to the rules and regulations of our world, he can sometimes seem... well... stupid. Parker has the ability to turn his blood into crystals, which can be as fragile as glass or as hard as diamonds. He can also create chocolate for some reason. Shmoe is weird. Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Created characters Category:OG Created Category:Alive Category:Xavier School Category:Gen X Category:Mutants Category:Damian Marx